Password
by Flying Sky High
Summary: Applejack and the Mane Six get swiped up in the middle of the night. They end up in an expanse known as the Confines, and play the deadliest game known: Password. GORE. DEATH. SUICIDE. SWEARING. Characters: Mane Six, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Password**

**by Flying Sky High**

**This is a ponified version of a story I wrote a while ago.**

**This includes OCs as well as Canon ponies.**

**This story is only meant for entertainment.**

**IF you actually harpoon people and bring them to an uncharted island and make them play a deadly game for the win, I will be QUITE disappointed in you.**

**SO, YEAH.**

**THANKS.**

* * *

The clouds above Ponyville floated peacefully.

The sky was a light blue, like it was supposed to be.

Nothing seemed out of place.

Applejack trotted through the market, as usual, with saddlebags full of apples, trying to sell at least five or six.

She saw Twilight Sparkle sitting at a table, the umbrella overhead shading the book she was reading.

"Hey, Twilight! Whatcha readin'?"

"Hello, Applejack. I was just reading up on the science behind emotional trust. It's pretty fascinating, how your brain can will itself to lay burdens on others without doubting their ability."

"Sure, yeah, sounds interesting."

"I never knew that ponies build up biases based on their experience and trusts. I thought it was just something you believed."

"Yup..."

"And to think that your mind can hold, like, a terabyte of memory... Of course, I've found hard drives online that can hold up to five-"

"GREAT, that's great, Twilight. Hey, uh, what's a hard drive?"

"A hard drive is the space on a computer-"

"Ok, never mind."

"Ok!"

Applejack kept walking. What's a computer?

She stopped at Sugarcube Corner to grab a little Sundae. Pinkie Pie bounced up to the counter, with a smile wider than... her face.

Applejack looked at the menu above her. She decided on an Applicious Chocolate Sundae. Seemed nice.

"Heya, Pinkie. Could I get-"

"-An Applicious Chocolate Sundae? SURE!"

"Thanks."

Pinkie bounced away, and at the same time, Applejack reached for the Sundae that would be in her hands in a matter of nanoseconds.

Just as Applejack reached all the way, Pinkie placed her sundae on her hoof, and Applejack took it. She pulled four bits out from her bag.

"Thanks, Applejack! Have a WONDERFUL day!"

"I will, no worries!"

Applejack went outside, the bell on the door dinging behind her. She picked a spot in the shade, and licked at her ice cream.

She squinted in the sunlight. Something darted through the sky, punching through clouds faster than anything she'd ever seen. Well, she'd seen it alright.

The blue Pegasus shot towards her friend at a speed nopony dared to go.

Over the speed limit.

However, when she got close to the ground, she slowed her flight and landed slowly.

"Applejack! Wussup?"

"Hi, Rainbow. I'm just eatin' a sundae. Worth four bits, if ya ask me."

Rainbow Dash nodded her head in approval. "Sweet. Well, I was just eatin' a cloud. It tasted like water. It was worth the extra feet, you know?"

"Stay hydrated, my friend."

"I will! Gotta Dash!"

"Bye!"

Rainbow zoomed away, as fast as she had come.

Applejack finished her sundae and ate the corn based cone. She looked around. Nopony anywhere in sight.

She got up and cantered toward Fluttershy's house. She lived on the edge of the Everfree Forest in a small cottage. As she passed the Carousel Boutique, she saw Rarity inside, holding her cat, Opal, above her head, while she lay on the floor.

The bell on the door dinged.

Rarity got up very fast.

"Hi, Rarity!"

"Hi, uh, Applejack! Aren't you looking... nice, today!"

"Thanks! I reckon I never knew you _played_ with your cat, like that, Rarity."

"OH! THAT! Yes, I was measuring her! Yes! And... she was hard... to... measure! What a day..."

"What a day, indeed. You have a nice day, ok?"

"Thank you, Applejack! You too!"

The door closed.

Rarity looked at Opal.

* * *

Fluttershy was in her house, cooking a stew. It smelled nice. Angel, her pet bunny, was bouncing in circles.

Applejack arrived at Fluttershy's, and looked in the window. She knocked on the door.

Fluttershy jumped, throwing her spoon and squeaking very loudly. Angel looked up.

A few seconds passed, then she came to the door.

"Hello?"

"Sorry I scared you, Fluttershy."

"Oh, it's ok. You didn't mean to. Come inside, I made stew."

"Oh, great! Thanks!"

"Of course. Have a seat."

Applejack sat down on the sofa. She noticed a picture, drawn with crayons, of Fluttershy and Angel.

"Who drew that?" Asked Applejack, pointing to the picture.

"Oh, your sister drew that for me. It was for my birthday two years ago."

"Cute."

She was served some stew. She took a sip, and never forgot it.

"DAMN."

"Is it good?"

"Very, Flutters! Good job!"

"Thank you..." she blushed.

Applejack and Fluttershy spent the evening together. They talked about their friends, their lives, and the recent events.

When it got to be around 8:00, Applejack left.

She walked back to her house.

When she got home, it was 8:30. She went upstairs and got ready for bed.

As she started to fall asleep, she swore she could hear the low hum of an engine.

Well, she set that aside.

* * *

**So! How was that for a first chapter?**

**I make it cheery... then... it's not so cheery.**

**What engine?**

**Question: What story references this one?**

**R&R!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Password- Chapter 2**

**Do you get it now?**

**A Rainbow No More references this story. Even though I wrote that one first.**

**Oh, well.**

**And, I got a request from swordnight115 to have his OCs in this'un. No flaming.**

**So, have fun reading!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Applejack woke with a start. The sound of a jet screamed from behind her house.

She sat up, scared to death. The sound got louder.

As she touched her hoof to the floor, a crash followed by a great amount of pain blasted through her ceiling.

A metal dart-like instrument was stabbed through her shoulder, and she was whisked away, faster than she could comprehend the situation.

She watched the ground below her drift away, as her screams dissipated in the night.

* * *

Rainbow opened her eyes. She looked at the clock; it was about 4:40 in the morning.

She suddenly became aware of a rumble, coming from under her home.

She stumbled, and fell on her face.

Immediately, a fucking _jet_ burst through the floor of her home, catching her off guard. She was thrown into the air. Unable to unleash her wings, she began to fall, but before she fell too far, the gleaming head of a harpoon slammed through her bicep, and she hung from a cord of steel as the jet flew away.

* * *

Fluttershy nuzzled her pillow. With her rump in the air, she sleepily tried to make a nest out of her bedding.

Her bedding started to hum.

"Oh, my."

The humming got louder.

"What's happening?"

The word "this" popped into her head. Then, suddenly, a sharp, spear-like thing shanked her in the ribs. She looked down at her new wound and thought of all the things she could have done to prevent it. She was yanked through her ceiling. She fell back asleep. She dreamt of drowning.

* * *

Twilight was up late, reading about team goals and common priorities. Ah, the science, the science.

As she turned the page, she heard a noise.

It sounded like a large fan, or some kind of _engine_.

Before she really tried to locate the noise, she was wrenched from her seat, head over heels, by something that resembled a trident. It had transfixed her bag leg, and she careened through the wall of the library. She was jerked into the air, and she passed out, hanging by her shin.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was asleep.

That is, until the roar of a plane woke her in an instant.

"Hey! It's a jet! I wonder-"

A big, scary _harpoon missile_ shot through her window, impaling her face, puncturing both her cheeks and splitting her jaw in two.

It pulled her through the walls of Sugarcube Corner, destroying every single room she was dragged through.

She didn't even get a 'good morning' from anypony.

* * *

Rarity slept in her comforting, warm, soft bed.

The night wasn't silent, though.

She just had enough time to say, "What a dream" before she was skewered through the forehead by a three-pronged spear. It scrambled her brain like the rapids of a river, blood spurting from the cracks in her cranium. She was mercilessly plucked from her home and ripped into the sky.

She didn't scream; she was asleep.

* * *

**This chapter was all about the mane six getting harpooned and taken away. **

**When do the OCs come in, you ask?**

**They will. I promise.**

**Oh, and, just to be a good guy, I will tell you that swordnight115 has been a big help in this thing. He gave me the idea to rewrite it, even if not directly. **

**So, thanks!**

**R&R, friends!**

**...hee hee hee...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Password- Chapter 3**

**YES, they all appeared to die.**

**The place they're going has a special way of reviving.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Six mares awoke, at the same time, in a white room.

The walls were completely colorless.

Applejack looked around. She noticed Rainbow try to move. When Applejack tried, she was locked in place.

"They've woken up," echoed a voice from all directions.

"Unleash their binds," said a second.

"You have heard my voice before, subjects." The first voice was familiar. It... she knew it.

"We sound familiar." The second also sounded familiar.

"We are the Voices. Do you remember us?"

Applejack searched her brain no more, for a light shone in her mind's eye. She closed her eyelids, and watched the light spell something out.

"The password is-"

The key to the door. The last words appeared before Applejack in her brain. When she opened her eyes, it was gone.

"You each have a map, your only means of escape," said the First Voice.

"Follow the trail, and the meaning will wake," finished the Second Voice.

An image appeared in her head.

"If you use it wisely,"

"You can see beyond them,"

"To see so vastly,"

"You must try to find them."

The Voices retreated.

Some words illuminated her imagination.

Descend.

* * *

**Do you know why this was such a short chapter?**

**Because this is one short scene.**

**The next scene is, in fact, the Confines, or the infinite puzzle of The Password. The Confines is the place the game happens in. The Password is the game itself. The Door is the end of the race.**

**The Beyond is... I can't even see to the Beyond. But once the six mares... and some others... understand how to harness their Sight, they may access what is unknown to everypony but The Voices.**

**These six are about to go through the most terrifying race that has ever existed. **

**In space...**

**Or is it in space at all?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Password- Chapter 4**

**So, last time, it was really confusing. Especially confusing was the last part, how "some words" appeared in Applejack's head, when only one did. Huh. **

**Well, somepony named swordnight115 asked what the Beyond was. **

**I only told him. That's it.**

**I DO NOT own Sol Fire, or Dark Storm. Swordnight115 does!**

**Now, **

**Descend. **

* * *

A white square appeared where each pony was sitting. They each looked down.

When they looked up, the white room was gone.

In its place...

Stood a vast expanse of _perfectly smooth matter_. Everything was the idealized limits of blankness.

When Applejack moved her head, the view her eyes perceived moved not. She saw one area, like her eyesight was in freeze mode.

A timer ticked in the back of her head. It counted down, until she decided to move her hoof. The count down had predicted her timing perfectly, and as she stepped ahead, the other five did the same, looking forward.

When their hooves touched the ground for the second time, a red glowing line appeared behind their legs.

"It has begun."

A sound, like a reversed bell toll, rang out across the universe.

And so it had, in fact, begun.

"Everypony, calm down..." Twilight was the first to speak.

"What do we... do?" asked Fluttershy.

Everypony was terrified. Until Pinkie Pie said something.

"Look. The walls are forming."

We advise you to stay away from the walls. When they are forming. The Voices wrote on their skulls.

A pony that seemed real, to an extent, materialized in front of Rainbow Dash. It ran toward a wall, and stood in the wireframe it was to form itself into.

As the wall solidified, the pony started to compress. Its empty space between its organs was being vacuumed out by the creation of the stone in its place. Its eyes bulged, until finally, the wall finished, and a muffled pop could be heard.

The pony's eyes had immediately filled with blood. The six watched in horror; it was as if someone had poured red dye in milk. The blood swirled around, and the eyes created hive like bumps on them, until one popped, spurting the vitreous and blood mixture like a hose.

The girls screamed, stepping back.

That was a mistake.

You can't die now, The Voices said, For it has only started.

Each was thrown forward. Fluttershy landed right in front of the dead pony, and screamed again.

Go. Go now. Save yourselves. You won't last much longer, The Voices said.

For the closer you are to the starting point, the more dangerous it gets.

But the closer you get to the end point, it gets lethal as well.

If you stay in the middle, it is just as dangerous, because you will be compelled by fear to stay here...

In HELL.

"I love you all, but this is not worth living... for..." Fluttershy attempted to run back to the starting point.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU!" A voice boomed overhead. Fluttershy stopped.

A brown Pegasus with a black and red mane floated down. He had a necklace latched around his neck, and he seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"I am Sol Fire."

This is your guide. Be alert, for he knows the way.

"Are you our guide?" Rainbow asked.

"What? How did you know that?"

"Did you not hear..." She fuzzed out.

Nopony remembered it, but she changed her sentence.

"We knew before you did, Sol."

"Lies. I am omniscient."

"Well. I have a challenge for you, then."

"Rainbow! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I'm revealing the truth."

"To whom?"

"This 'guide'."

She requested that The Voices speak to Sol Fire.

We cannot speak to him. He has locked himself from the outside. He is all knowing, to the parameters of this system.

"What system?"

The Confines, young victim. This is the Confines. You, little one, are the Confined.

"But what if we get out?"

You will not. I guarantee.

Rainbow came back to the rest of them.

"Can you, Sol Fire, hear this?"

Sol Fire, UNLOCK YOURSELF.

"Hear what?"

"Sol," started Pinkie. "The Voices."

"...The... Voices... The demons of secrecy." Sol Fire remembered them.

"Why can't you hear them?"

"I have been here for a long time. I locked myself away from them... eons ago."

"Wait, so, you're millions of years old?"

"Yes. So are you."

"What ever do you mean, darling?"

"I have been here, with my brother, Dark Storm, searching this expanse of nullification for millions of years. You have been... preparing."

* * *

As they walked the corridors of The Confines, they encountered no danger.

"I believe this is reverse psychology."

"Who said that?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, I don't even know who I am!"

"Stop freaking out. Everypony, calm down. It's an illusion."

Twilight. You take this not serious enough. Thus, we will make you.

Twilight finally opened her eyes. Holes marked the walls like freckles.

"Nopony touch those holes, or go near them!"

"Why's that, Twilight?" Applejack inquired.

"You don't want to learn."

* * *

**Wow. **

**So. **

**Who gets to die first?**

**Question: Who do you think should die first, actually?**

**If you want to know the answer to this question:**

**"What's in the holes?"**

**PM me and you might be the lucky pony to know.**

**I only choose two or three.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Password- Chapter 5**

**I really like this part.**

**Although, it was a little hard converting hands to hooves.**

**You'll get it in a bit.**

* * *

Everypony froze. The holes in the walls started to make noises. They sounded like _scratching_.

Suddenly, all at once, bloody, skeletal hooves emerged from them. A whispering sound came from each one, and the girls and Sol screamed. Groping for leverage, Fluttershy touched one. She looked directly into Rainbow's eyes before her own were sucked into her skull. They slithered down her face, under her skin, and past her neck. They stopped on the edge of her hooves, then they opened.

Rainbow screamed again, backing away from Fluttershy, as she stumbled toward Rainbow.

"Rainbow... they're going to get me... keep them away..." she mumbled, edging closer to Rainbow every second.

"Fluttershy, please... no, leave me alone..."

Fluttershy's hoof inched up Dashie's chest, having backed her up against a wall.

The eye on the hoof opened. "I see you."

A wet, peeling sound was heard, as Fluttershy pried Rainbow's left eye out of its socket with her tongue. She locked her hooves against the wall, Rainbow was trapped.

"SSSSTOOOP IIIIT! AAAAAGGGHHH... MY EEEEYYYYEEE!" She screamed in pain. The last thing she saw out of that eye was her own eyebrow.

Out of nowhere, a long spine from the infinitely high ceiling flew down, impaling Fluttershy through the top of her head. It made a splatter of Fluttershy's cranium all over Rainbow, then lifted the corpse about three meters. Fluttershy's dead husk of a body hung from the spike, her open mouth and eye sockets leaking blood and bits of her skull.

Rainbow flew away, half blind, half crazy, and half alive.

When she caught up with the others, she was greeted with more screams.

"Where's... Fluttershy?" asked Pinkie.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" asked Sol.

"They took her... they took her eyes... so she took mine."

"...is she... dead?"

"They speared her through the head. She's gone, very."

"Are you ok?" asked Applejack.

"I think so."

They continued on. Silence returned to the Confines.

The forever tall walls shadowed the paths. Nopony spoke.

_Silence is golden,_ The Voices said.

Applejack looked behind her, as she was the one leading the way.

Everypony was gone.

"Hello?" she called out.

No answer.

"TWILIGHT?"

Nothing.

* * *

"Applejack!" Twilight said, looking right into her eyes. "Come back, AJ!"

"YOU GUYS?!" she screamed.

"Applejack, we're right here," said Pinkie.

"I'm... lost..." Applejack just stood there, looking past everypony else. "I'm lost forever..."

"No, you're not... here..." Twilight picked Applejack up.

"Wait... WAIT... NO, NOO! NOOOO!" she screamed, reaching out with her hooves.

Twilight started to rub Applejack's back.

"What's happening?" inquired AJ. "What... is that?" She watched her mane tie come off, and shape the words, "It's us" in mid air.

"How do I know that?"

'You can't see us'

"Right. You little 'Voices' are gonna carry me off, and mash my head into a cheese grater. I know it."

'We would never do that'

'Pinkie says hi'

Applejack was confused.

Because when everypony became visible, they all said, in unison, "Thank you, for the cheese grater idea."

Applejack screamed. Her friends' ribs were showing outside their skin, and the fur on their bodies was mostly gone.

Their eyes were nasty orbs of hardened blood.

The floor had become a large cheese grater, but the holes were small.

They laid her down.

They started to push her.

* * *

Twilight was still carrying the screaming Applejack when her back spontaneously started grinding down, like she was being sanded with a saw blade.

Her spine started to spray dust; blood and tendons shot everywhere. Everypony jumped back, as she writhed and twitched on the ground, being ground away by an invisible force.

In twelve seconds, she was a splatter of chunks of raw meat, bone dust, and bits of brain. She was history.

"She... just... _died_..."

"She practically _exploded_..."

"We need to get the FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Sol flew forward.

They all followed, not far behind.

* * *

**GORE!**

**AWW YEAH!**

**So, are you terrified?**

**R&R!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Password- Chapter 6**

**I realize that Applejack was supposedly the main character.**

**This is an example of how the main character doesn't have to survive.**

**2 down.**

**4 to go, plus Sol, so, 5.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Sol flew ahead. They couldn't risk anymore.

"We need to get to the safest place we can!"

"YOU'RE OUR GUIDE!" Pinkie screamed.

"Oh, yeah." Sol took a left at the next intersection.

"Whoa..." they all gasped, as they reached a clearing.

You have made it, The Voices said, To the first Loft. Here, you will be presented with the weapon that best suits you.

"We already lost two of our friends! AND WE'RE JUST REACHING THE FIRST LOFT!" Pinkie screamed again.

It's just a game, Pinkie.

"NO, it's not! You meanies KILLED them! Like bugs!"

Do you quit?

"If we can just leave, and have our friends back."

I don't believe you understand the concept of death.

"Yes, I do!"

Death is the loss of energy. Your body is a host for electricity, and when that electricity runs out, you are out of power. You do not go to your 'heaven', and you most certainly do not come back to life. You are dead, and you host no life. You are a device. That is exactly why we can just... create this. It's linked to your brain. Do you know where you are right now?

"In an infinite expanse of walls and killing things."

You are standing in a dimension called the Beyond. You have been there all along. You can only escape if you know the Password. I will present you with your weapons.

Five weapons faded into view, in a circle around the center of the Loft. Each was marked with a colored shield above it.

Rainbow's was a Ball and Chain, made to bowl off appendages.

Pinkie's was a concave-headed hammer, built for pounding ring-shaped holes through flesh.

Twilight's was a sleek severing laser.

Rarity's was a crowbar shaped axe, to pry away at the bones.

Sol's was a light cannon, for blasting hoards of enemies away.

"Holy shit." Rainbow admired her glorious death bringer.

"Ok, I feel better," said Rarity. She had been quiet most of the time, to scared to speak.

You will be meeting your first real threat in about twenty seconds.

The five stood with their backs to the center, in one group.

"On your toes, guys," said Rainbow.

They all stopped breathing, as they watched countless creatures that resembled spiders with beaks crawl down the walls.

"Ok, I love you guys."

"Love you too, Rainbow."

"I love you also, dear."

"I love you ALL! ALL OF YOU!"

"Good luck."

* * *

**YUP. Short chapter.**

**Sorry, just know that I love you all and thanks for being loyal!**

**I have a lot of fans, thanks to all those names on my profile.**

**I get SO MANY PMs that I could- you guessed it- make a tower out of them.**

**And I will still PM you back!**

**If you have a story request, like a request to write a story, I will take it into account.**

**But I can't have seven billion stories, one per person on earth, so, keep it simple! No arrogance intended!**

**I LOVE YOU.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Password- Chapter 7**

**For those of you that are trolls,**

**You're hilarious! It's funny to see you get so mad. Especially when you say that if you got your hands on me, you'd put me through a wood chipper. Ha! And, when you call me 'faggot' and 'useless piece of shit', it makes me wonder why you take so much time to say such things. And, just for the record, if you tried to actually put me through a wood chipper, you'd be caught and arrested faster than you can say "I'll kill you". Thanks for the support, and I hope you comedians feel great! Because, in all honesty, it makes my day. I'll delete your anonymous reviews!**

**Anyway, to my loyal fans,**

**Thank you.**

**Those guys just want a reaction- and I gave them one!**

* * *

The spider things closed in.

Rainbow got bored, standing there.

"What are we doing? Fight!"

They all unleashed their rage; they attacked the swarm in a blur of metal and laser beams. Rainbow made first contact, splattering the thing all over the ground with her ball and chain. She laughed, and was promptly tackled from her eyeless side.

She stumbled, but regained her balance, just as the spider was about to pounce. She underhanded her weapon, hitting her target, spraying yellow fluid like a paint brush streak up the side of a wall.

Twilight pulled the trigger on her laser, making an arc of death as she swung it like a sword, careful not to slice any of her friends. A whole three layers into the mob was fried alive, and it just felt _so good_ to Twilight. She was omnipotent!

Rarity swung her axe, cleaving the ruffian legs off of each one within a four food radius. She didn't care if she got blood on her luscious white coat, she'd die in here anyway.

Pinkie yelled something, directly into this invisible wall that she always talks to, "THIS IS WAR! AND IT'S A PARTY!" She stopped, looked around, then added, "AND I WOULD NEVER MAKE RAINBOW CUPCAKES!"

"WHAT?!" yelled a certain cyan pony.

"NOTHING, uh, KEEP UN-ALIVING!"

Pinkie slammed her hammer down onto a bunch of them, pounding their microscopic brains into the stone. The silent deaths scared her, and she really didn't want to kill anything, but she had to survive.

Sol noticed a group of forty or so crawling up behind Rainbow.

"DIVE!" he yelled, before slamming the button down and releasing a beam of pure, white energy in the direction of the spiders.

An explosion made the floor vibrate, and the area was polished and clean where he shot.

"Wow," he said.

After a while of mutilating spider things, the hoard died down.

A light shone in the middle of the clearing.

You survived, said The Voices, Well done. May you find your way to the next Loft.

"FUCK, you," yelled Rainbow, comically adding a pause between words. She used humor to relieve her of her terror.

Everypony else was silent, as they walked back into the horror of the Confines.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Question: Am I staying in character?**

**So, as you know, I am writing four stories right now.**

**I am also writing a third, a really big one. This one is pretty big, but not as big as the one coming out later.**

**It's called Unlimited, and I want you to be exited for it, because it's a real story, and not one I casually update.**

**For those of you who oppose overpowered characters, this new one won't really bother you, because it's the point of the story.**

**Here's a little summary:**

**Supernova, a quiet bookworm, finds a spell one day that she has never heard of.**

**When she casts it, nothing happens. Until she does the impossible in an invasion of Changelings, she is ignorant to the fact that she is, in fact...**

**UNLIMITED.**

**This will be a series, and I hope you can't wait, because I can't!**

**Oh, and, R&R!**


End file.
